


Switch It Up

by cajynn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Hermann Gottlieb, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Service Top Newt, Top Newton Geiszler, Verse Hermann, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Newt discovers Hermann is a verse, and just wants to make his boyfriend feel good





	Switch It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I have fallen in love with verse Hermann and service top Newt and I decided I needed to write that fic. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> If you like my work, and are interested in having me writing something for you, check out [this post](https://cajyn.tumblr.com/post/176171554241/are-you-in-rarepair-hell-is-there-a-kink-that-you) on my tumblr and give it a share!

Newt is away for a week to guest lecture at another university and consult on a research project the faculty is working on. Hermann had joked when he dropped Newt off at the airport that he’d finally get some peace and quiet for a few days. 

Newt had laughed and said, “Oh please, I know how much you miss me when I’m away.”

Hermann curses him for being right. Almost as soon as he gets back to their apartment he’s painfully aware of how empty and quiet the place is. He sighs and shakes his head. Newt will be back soon enough, and he has work to do. He busies himself with grading his students papers, and when he finishes that he goes over his slides for his lecture. The busy work helps, but when it comes time to make dinner, the loneliness hits him again. 

Usually, he and Newt will make dinner together. As Hermann chops up some vegetables he imagines Newt next to him, humming along to some tune he’s got stuck in his head. On more than one occasion, they’ve burned or nearly burned their food because Newt got distracted by Hermann, who in turn got distracted by Newt. Tonight, there is no such distraction. Hermann eats dinner alone, the TV his only company.

When he slips into bed that night, he stares for a long while at the empty space next to him. He feels pathetic, missing Newt this much so soon after he saw him off. But it isn’t often they’re apart, and he finds himself wishing he could have gone with him. He does what he considers the next best thing. He scoots across to Newt’s side of the bed and sleeps on his pillow, letting his scent lull him into a fitful sleep. 

The next several days pass in much the same way. Hermann busies himself with his work for as long as he can, then eats dinner quickly before retiring to bed, still sleeping on Newt’s side. He reminds himself almost constantly that he’ll see Newt soon, and they’ll be back to their usual routine in no time.

On Hermann’s last evening alone, he decides to turn in early. The sooner he sleeps, the sooner tomorrow will come and he can pick Newt up from the airport. It’s only about seven when he climbs into bed, shuts off the lights, and closes his eyes. He tosses and turns, willing himself to fall asleep faster to no avail. Thirty minutes go by before he gives up entirely. He’s too excited to see Newt tomorrow.

Another part of Hermann’s anatomy decides it misses Newt as well, and even though he’s alone he can’t help his flush of embarrassment. He thinks about ignoring it, but he’s alone and wide awake. He should take the opportunity to indulge himself. 

Hermann gets out of bed and walks over to the closet. He digs out a box that he hasn’t touched in ages, and pulls out a dildo. He doesn’t usually do this. In fact, he hasn’t so much as fingered himself since moving in with Newt. He’s never asked Newt to switch. He knows it’s Newt’s preferred position and he’s more than happy to oblige. But as much as he enjoys fucking Newt into an incoherent mess, he loves this too. 

He gives it a quick wash before getting back into bed. Just the thought of using his dildo (and seeing Newt) has him nearly completely hard. 

He starts off slow, slipping his hand underneath his shirt and teasing his nipples. He stifles a whimper before he remembers he doesn’t have to. He pinches them and gasps softly, arching into the touch. He trails his hand down his chest to the edge of his boxers and dips his fingers in teasingly. 

Instead of taking his boxers off, he palms himself through the fabric, hips bucking upward. He hadn’t realized how worked up he’d been, but after a week without Newt, his libido demands his attention. Hermann eyes the dildo lying next to him, and scrambles to throw off his underwear. He fumbles around for the lube before uncapping it and warming it on his fingers. 

He spreads his legs eagerly, circling a finger around his hole before inserting it to the last knuckle. He moans in relief, and starts pumping his finger in and out. He doesn’t wait long to add a second, and hisses at the intrusion. It’s been too long since he’s done this, but the burn isn’t entirely unwelcome. 

His scissors his fingers, picturing Newt opening him up instead. He strokes his cock lazily, canting his hips into the touch before grinding back down on his fingers. He adds a third, but only for a brief moment before pulling out. He whimpers at the loss, but quickly slicks up his dildo and lines it up with his entrance. 

He slides it in with one fluid motion, arching his back off the bed and crying out. It’s perfectly angled to hit his prostate and it drives him mad. He starts off with slow, deep thrusts, picturing Newt above him again. 

“ _Herms holy shit. You’re so tight_ ,” says fantasy Newt. Hermann thinks he’d be flushed and panting above him, shaking with the effort not to fuck him harder while he gives Hermann time to adjust. Hermann grinds his hips back down on the dildo. He imagines Newt would whine at that, maybe have to stop completely for fear of coming too soon. But Hermann wouldn’t let him. He’d wrap his leg around him and urge him to go faster. He speeds up the thrusts from his dildo, unable to hold back his moans. 

“ _Newton!_ ” Hermann cries out, closing his eyes and throwing his head back onto the pillow. 

“Hermann…”

Hermann’s head snaps right back up, eyes wide. That wasn’t the Newt of his fantasy. No, his Newt, the real Newt, is standing in the doorway of their bedroom, staring back at him. His mouth hangs open. Hermann is mortified, frozen to the spot. Newt isn’t supposed to be home yet. 

“Surprise,” Newt says weakly, voice strangled.

“Newton- I-,” Hermann stammers, unsure of what to do or say. 

Newt drops his bags and walks toward the edge of the bed. 

“You uh, you don’t have to stop. I mean… you seemed like you were really enjoying yourself.” Newt huffs out a laugh and licks his lips.

Hermann swallows thickly. His erection hasn’t flagged a bit. He nods shakily before slowly pulling out the dildo and thrusting it back in. He spreads his legs as wide as he can, making sure Newt has a good, clear view. 

He tries to go slow, make a show of it for Newt, but Newt has a hunger in his eyes he’s never seen before. Hermann can’t take it. He speeds up his thrusts, and strokes his cock in time with them. He writhes against the sheets, making noises he never knew he was capable of. A few well placed thrusts later and he’s coming in long, thick spurts along his chest. 

As Hermann works himself through the aftershocks, Newt fumbles with his belt and pulls his own cock out. 

“Fuck, Hermann. You’re so fucking hot. Do you— ah!— do you have any idea how sexy you look right now,” Newt babbles, hand flying across his dick. In less than a dozen strokes he’s pushed over the edge, come splattering on Hermann’s spent cock and thighs. 

Newt leans against the edge of the bed and catches his breath. Meanwhile, Hermann works the dildo out of him, whimpering as he does. He tosses it on the bed. He needs to wash the sheets anyways. 

“Holy shit, Herms,” Newt says when he can speak again. “I didn’t even know you had a dildo.”

“I used to have several,” Hermann admits, face growing warm. 

“Dude. Oh my god. You’re incredible.”

Hermann doesn’t know how to respond, so instead he suggests that they clean themselves up and get ready for bed. Newt thinks that’s a wonderful idea. 

“I have had a very long trip and I really, really missed falling asleep in your arms,” Newt says once they’re clean and climbing back into bed.

Hermann doesn’t deny Newt, and he holds him tight as they fall asleep. 

**

Hermann feels himself being pulled out of his sleep, but refuses to open his eyes just yet. Instead, he curls around the warm, snoring mass that is Newt laying beside him. It had only been a week, but he missed this. Waking up in the same bed as Newt has never gotten old, even after all this time. 

He noses his hair softly before pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. Newt makes a small noise and shifts toward Hermann. Hermann can’t help a chuckle, and he tightens his grip for a moment before pulling back and studying Newt’s face. 

He mouth is slightly open, face smushed awkwardly against Hermann’s arm. He wishes he could take a picture, but he doesn’t dare move, lest he disturb Newt and lose the image altogether. After a while, Newt slowly blinks his eyes open, smiling wide and sleepily as he focuses on Hermann’s face. 

He leans in to kiss Hermann. It starts off slow and sweet, but as the sleepiness leaves them, Newt slips his tongue into Hermann’s mouth, pulling a soft groan from both of them. Hermann runs his hands down Newt’s body until the land on his ass. He pulls Newt’s hips flush against his and grinds against him lazily. Eventually they’re forced to break apart for air. 

Newts pupils are blown wide, lips red and shined with spit. 

“Hey,” he says, sounding uncharacteristically shy. “How come you’ve never asked me to fuck you?”

“I- erm- well…” The question catches Hermann off guard.

“I mean, I _love_ when you fuck me. Seriously, it’s fantastic. But I guess I never stopped to think that maybe you’d wanna switch it up? But after last night I just... feel kind of bad that I’ve never offered and you always end up on top.”

“Oh darling,” Hermann replies, running his fingers through Newt’s hair, “I’ve never minded. I love making you feel good. You know that. I suppose last night I was feeling a bit… indulgent. But I never meant to make you feel bad. I’m sorry if I did.”

“Herms, last night easily made the list of top five sexy moments we’ve had together. Don’t even think about apologizing. But it got me thinking…” Newt pauses to slide his hand under Hermann’s waistband and dip a finger between the cleft of his ass, causing Hermann to gasp. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“ _Newton_ ,” Hermann groans, shifting his hips back against his finger.

Newt gets the message, and slips one finger inside. He’s still loose from last night, and Hermann rocks back on his finger. Newt adds a second easily, moaning along with Hermann. Newt removes his fingers and Hermann whimpers at the loss. He goes to protest but Newt silences him with a brief kiss.

“It’s an awkward angle for my wrist. Here, lie on your back.”

They move so Hermann is on his back with a pillow under his bad leg, and Newt stares down at him. Newt seems to want to take in the view, but Hermann isn’t feeling particularly patient this morning. It’s been a whole week since he’s had Newt, and he wants him now.

“Newton,” he growls, “if you don’t get your fingers back inside me this instant I will break up with you.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Newt squeaks out before taking off Hermann’s pants and chucking them across the room. He slips his two fingers back in, making Hermann’s back arch as he cries out. Newt curls his fingers experimentally, smiling smugly when he finds Hermann’s prostate on the first try. Hermann clutches his arm tightly, seeing stars.

“Jesus Herm,” Newt pants. “You look so good like this. Fuck. Tell me how it feels. Please.”

“Newton it’s- ah!- it’s wonderful. You’re so good. So lovely, Newton.” 

Hermann knows Newt gets off on praise, and he loves the way Newt’s face goes slack, lips parting and a breathy moan escaping him. Newt slides a third finger in, and Hermann winces slightly at the burn.

“Sorry!” Newt says, starting to pull his fingers out.

Hermann grabs his wrist and glares. “Don’t you dare, Gieszler.”

Hermann watches the bob of Newt’s adam’s apple as he swallows and nods his head. He resumes stretching Hermann when he relaxes his grip. Hermann loves the feeling of Newt’s thick fingers inside of him. He’s fantasized about this more often than he will admit, and now it’s a reality. 

“Newton,” Hermann chokes out right as Newt makes another pass at his prostate. “Please, fuck me.”

Newt removes his fingers as quickly as he can without hurting Hermann and fumbles for the lube in the bedside drawer. He goes to slick himself up but pauses, staring at Hermann in utter awe. Hermann flushes under Newt’s gaze. This isn’t the first time Newt has looked at him like this, but it never fails to knock the air right out of his lungs.

“Newton?”

“Hermann” he breathes, “you should see yourself right now. You’re _gorgeous._ ”

Hermann surges up and kisses Newt, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him as close as possible. 

“Newton,” he mumbles in between kisses. “Fuck me right now you wonderful, beautiful, incredible man.”

Hermann lays back down and watches as Newt finally slicks himself up and nudges the head of his cock against Hermann’s entrance. He slide in slowly, pausing as he bottoms out. 

“Oh fuck, _Hermann_. You’re so tight. _Jesus_.”

Hermann hooks his good leg around Newts waist, urging him to move. Newt gets the message, and slowly thrusts into Hermann. Hermann groans and throws his head back onto the pillow. He fucks himself back on Newt’s cock, loving how full he feels. 

“Newton,” Hermann moans, voice sounding beautifully wrecked. “Newton faster, harder, please.” Hermann chokes off a sob as Newt angles his hips just right. 

Newt, ever obedient, speeds up his thrusts, whines and whimpers spilling from his lips. Hermann rakes his nails down Newt’s back, arching into him. 

“Ah! Touch me. I’m so close. _Newton!_ ”

Newt reaches down with one hand to stroke Hermann in time with his thrusts. He captures Hermann’s mouth in a kiss, swallowing their moans. Newt’s rhythm begins to falter, and Hermann knows he’s close. All it takes is a few more well placed thrusts to send Hermann over the edge, come spilling over his own stomach and Newt’s hand. Newt follows shortly after with a shout, and Hermann flushes as he feels Newt come inside him. 

Newt, careful not to collapse all of his weight on Hermann, slowly lowers his head to his chest, catching his breath. Hermann wraps his arms around him loosely, feeling sleepy and sated. He noses Newt’s hair and kisses his face when he looks up. 

“God you’re incredible,” Newt says with a wide, shining smile. 

“I think I should be saying that to you, liebling.”

“Okay so we’re both incredible, then.”

Hermann chuckles softly and shakes his head. He’ll never know what he did to deserve this man. 

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Hermann says, somewhat reluctantly. As comfortable as he is, they have to start their day, and the drying come between them is demanding their attention. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Newt pulls out with a small groan. 

They make their way to the shower. Hermann thinks how he’ll definitely feel this all day, and how it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://gambriz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
